


Your breath is on the Wind

by EgoTerentiusAfer



Series: Mamamoo domestic universe [1]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cabins, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, It’s really short, Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Walks In The Woods, just wanted to write them being sweet, lake, live together, sand, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoTerentiusAfer/pseuds/EgoTerentiusAfer
Summary: Wheein and Yongsun live together in a cabin by a lake and it’s  all they need.





	Your breath is on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first mamamoo fic cause I just needed to write something about them,,,,I really love this group so you can probably expect more oneshots or like full fics? Idk

Her deep inhale of breath is the taste of the pine, feeling her toes seep into the cool sand and the sun on her closed eyelids, wind blowing her hair across her face. Then there’s the familiar click of a camera shutter, and Wheein’s eyes flutter open.

She can see the lake first, stretching out and to the mountains at the other side away from the sandy beach she stands on now. Her gaze shifts to the waves lapping at the grains that shift and create the ever changing boundary of land and water, until she can see the familiar figure standing a few feet a ways down from her, Yongsun bringing the camera from her face to smile softly.

“Sorry,” She chuckles, the breeze carrying it over Wheein who can only reflect the elder’s smile fondly.

“You’re always stealing photos of me when I least expect it,” Wheein rolls her eyes, but it’s nothing close to annoyed, her toes sinking into the sand with each step towards Yongsun, “Do I look good.”

“Of course,” Yongsun grins, closing the distance herself and moving to show the picture to the younger proudly, “another one for the wall.”

Wheein shakes her head, crossing her arms over her chest with a small smile, “there’s so many of me up there now, no thank you.”

Yongsun frowns, exaggeratedly pushing her bottom lip out, “oh come on, it’s only cause you’re so pretty!”

“Nuh Uh,” Wheein shakes her head again, playfully adamant, before she slips her hands over Yongsun’s on the camera and gives a tiny tug, declaring “my turn to take some of you!”

Yongsun’s initial smile blooms into an even bigger one, rolling her eyes fondly and letting the younger take the camera from her hands and then skip away a few steps with a triumphant laugh, leaving sandy footprints behind her.

And then Wheein spins, camera to her face, lining up a shot of the older—and Yongsun of course poses.

She narrows her eyes dramatically while looking away to the horizon, pursing her lips and placing her hands balled into fists on her waist and trying to look brooding. Wheein can’t help but laugh breathily, the camera shutter clicking once, and then twice.

“Ah, how pretty,” Wheein coos, admiring the beauty of the elder, “a goddess that’s come from the lake to claim me!”

Yongsun’s dramatic expression breaks, nose scrunching and eyes closing as she snorts out the beginning of what turns into a loud laugh, followed by, “isn't that you?”

The camera shutter can be heard clicking the entire time Yongsun laughs, a hand flying to cover her face even as she shouts playfully for Wheein to stop and the younger laughs now too as she approaches for some ‘close-ups’.

“Ah my beautiful Sunshine,” Wheein giggles, taking another photo of the older now right up close, Yongsun batting her away.

“Oh my god, shut up,” she snorts, snatching back her camera and turning it on Wheein’s gleeful expression. There’s a shout of surprise, the younger scrambling to hide her own face from view.

“Hey! No fair! We still don’t have enough pictures of you yet,” Wheein whines, pouting, and only after the older drops the camera does she let down her guard, shifting into the older’s space a little more and moving a lock of Yongsun’s long hair from her face as another breeze blows by.

“And we can get more later,” Yongsun smiles, shaking her head ever so slightly with a tiny roll of her eyes and a fond flick to Wheein’s nose, pushing her playfully back as Wheein tries to bite said finger with a grin.

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments, and then Wheein’s lips curl ever so slightly as she leans in to steal a quick kiss to Yonsun’s cheek.

“Hey,” Yongsun snaps with a chuckle, swatting Wheein back, “did I say you could?”

“It wasn’t in the lips,” Wheein pouts, “it was romantic.”

“I’m romantic,” Yongsun replies running her hands through the younger's short blonde hair to fix it as it gets blown wild by the next breeze.

Then she slips her hand down and into the younger’s, tangling their fingers easily and turning to begin walking back towards the edge of the woods and the beach where their tiny cabin sits, Wheein understanding and quickly skipping to keep up before falling into step with Yongsun.

“You came to get me before dark?” Wheein asks, bumping her shoulder into Yongsun’s and smiling expectantly, “that’s romantic?”

And of course Yongsun rolls her eyes but can’t help her own smile, “of course I did, you fall asleep out here almost every night. And yes, it is.”

“Not, every night,” Wheein defended, kicking a branch buried in the sand as the passed it and feeling Yongsun tug her back with a chuckle.

“Every night,” Yongsun says again, taking the first step up to their cabin door before the younger quickly follows, “I think one day you might actually turn out to be a lake goddess or something.”

“Pfft,” Wheein snorts a laugh out through her nose, waiting for Yongsun to tug open the cabin door before she slips into the dimly lit cabin, “I think you overestimate my abilities, sunshine.”

Yongsun follows after, the light being provided exclusively by tons of fairy lights strung up all around with pictures clipped to them, seeing as the windows had been shut by the older apparently just before coming out to get Wheein. 

She remembers when they first moved here a few months ago and discovered they’d had no lamps or light bulbs, spending the first few nights—week—in darkness because they couldn’t drive into town to buy any. Remembers Wheein holding her close at night and whispering through muffled laughs that she didn’t need light because she had her light in her arms.

The memory makes the elder smile fondly.

“You literally only call me that because of my name,” Yongsun huffs, closing the door behind her and closing the very small distance in the cabin to the bed—seeing as it’s really just enough space for a large queen bed and then a tiny kitchen along one wall with a dining table across from that, cabin door separating the space.

It’s tiny but it’s all the space the two of them need, and they spend most days outside—Yongsun taking pictures and Wheein painting—it’s their way of life and they don’t need much, the money from selling both of their creative outputs enough to put food on the table and keep water coming through the pipes. The fairy lights also don’t use a lot of electricity so they just have a solar panel Yongsun spent about three days figuring out how to install.

The older clambers onto the bed with little grace, quickly sitting back on her butt to remove her mauve shirt and toss it into the tiny basket at the end where they put their clothes to wash in the lake at the end up the week, going to grab a new one from the cabinets on the wall they worked as a tag team to install and store their few possessions in—the bottom one that Yongsun opens holding their few clothes.

“I do not,” Wheein scoffs, climbing onto the bed after the older. Her fingers play with the simple blue sheets, the ones that used to be white until Wheein spilled her paints on them and they decided to just dye it completely. 

Wheein then follows Yongsun’s lead of getting undressed by slipping off her white and red floral dress and tosses it to the laundry basket as well, before getting hit in the face by a black shirt thrown at her.

Yongsun chuckles at the younger’s betrayed look after the shirt falls to her hands, tugging her own chosen baggy orange shirt on and scrambling towards the pillows at the top of the bed. She lays down, waiting for Wheein to finish tugging on the baggy shirt the older chose for her and then join Yongsun, laying her head down on the same pillow as the older despite there being two.

Their eyes meet then, both letting the air in their cabin hit against their skin as they stare at each other with only a few inches between them, but not touching.

It’s quiet, except for the sounds of the forest and the lake outside their tiny cabin. And that’s what they like about it, Wheein sitting up for a second to grab the blanket and pull it up over the both of them, stealing Yongsun’s hand in the process and tangling their fingers together over her stomach, finally initiating the closeness they both have grown accustomed to.

Wheein flashes a toothy smile, cheeks round and a little rosy, actually starting to hurt from how much she’s smiling—but these days they always hurt because of that reason. Yongsun returns it softly shifting a little closer in the bed and moving her free hand to brush the younger’s bangs aside, as always letting her fingers tangle a little more in the blonde strands and play with them ever so gently.

“Goodnight lake goddess,” Yongsun grins, pressing the softest kiss to the corner of Wheein’s mouth.

It prompts a tiny giggle from the younger, and then, “goodnight my sunshine.”

This time Wheein presses the kiss to Yongsun’s forehead, smiling cheekily and then nuzzling her nose to the older’s cheek, hand not tangled with Yongsun’s moving to hug her fully, followed by a satisfied exhale.

Yongsun smiles softly, letting her own free hand encircle Wheein however it can—getting sandwiched under the younger’s body after Wheein gives a muffles evil chuckle—and relaxing into the warmth that they share.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I’m also on twitter @Aesopfics


End file.
